


Let me be there for you

by MissAwesome87



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Spoilers, bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAwesome87/pseuds/MissAwesome87
Summary: Randvi comforts Eivor and they're nearing a dangerous fine line.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Let me be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eivor/Randvi fic. Don't be too harsh ^^. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Randvi walks silently through the longhouse, the news about Coelbert’s death and Ivarr’s involvement heavy on her heart. She takes a left and stops at the door to Eivor’s chamber. 

The young warrior sits on the edge of her bed, face buried in her hands. 

Randvi’s heart breaks a little bit. She knows Warriors are not supposed to show vulnerability. They are supposed to respond with vengeance, violence. But Eivor is different, she’s always been. 

And perhaps this is the reason why Randvi feels for her, in a way she’s never felt before for anyone.

A few weeks ago, they spent a day exploring Grantebridge, and those hours together were so soothing and calming to Randvi. They almost kissed, but Eivor dove in for an embrace instead. It did hurt a little, but Randvi knew that it probably was for the better. She’s still married to Sigurd. But whenever Eivor looks at her, her heart stops. Those emotions swirling in the blue grey orbs consume her at times, and late at night, alone in her chamber, her hand vanishes beneath the covers and she loses herself in the ‘what ifs’. 

She pushes herself towards the room, clearing her throat carefully. 

Eivor’s head jerks up, and red-rimmed eyes stare back at her. 

“Randvi, I’m sorry…” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Eivor.” 

Eivor wipes the tears away, straightening her back to appear somewhat composed. 

“You shouldn’t see me like this, it’s weak,” her voice cracks on the last word, and Randvi grasps the door frame to keep herself from lunging forward. 

“It’s human, Eivor,” she whispers instead. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

The Warrior snorts, standing up as she takes off her sword, axe and cloak. 

Randvi dares to step closer, her hands taking hold of Eivor’s. 

“Let me help you,” she smiles softly as her fingers slowly open the belts, unfastening the straps that hold her armor in place. Eivor just stares, mesmerized. 

“What are you doing?” she rasps. 

“I’m there for you, Eivor.” 

She looks at Randvi with open, vulnerable eyes, a puff of air caressing Randvi’s cheek while she drops the armored vest on the bed. 

“You’re strong and that those events with Coelbert took this turn is not your fault. You’ve done your best, putting yourself out there in order to protect those you love.” 

Eivor swallows, something flickering in her eyes. She drops her gaze to where Randvi’s finger grazes against flesh.

“I feel like a failure.” 

“You’re far from this, Eivor. Maybe your self-awareness is clouded, but you’re so much more. If you only knew what I see when I look at you.” 

“What do you see, Randvi?”

The brunette looks down to her hands, idly playing with straps of Eivor’s pants. 

“A fierce woman. Someone who makes the impossible possible but never puts her needs first. Maybe you should put yourself first for once?” 

Eivor looks mesmerized at Randvi, hangs on her lips. 

“I don’t think I should, because there’s no going back if I do.” 

The tension between them grows and grows. Randvi leans in, her nose brushing against Eivor’s. 

She closes the distance. 

The kiss is slow and careful while busy hands seek something to hold onto. 

Randvi’s heart races, her blood rushes through her veins. She teases Eivor’s lips with her tongue and sighs when entrance is granted. 

Eivor suddenly hoists Randvi onto her hips and turns to the bed, dropping the other woman carefully on the mattress. 

The blonde woman closes the door quickly, ridding herself of her undershirt. Randvi drinks her in, wetting her lips. She hurries to open her vest and trousers. 

Eivor helps her, showering newly revealed skin with kisses in the process. 

She sighs and moans quietly, reveling in the feeling of Eivor’s lips on her skin. She has all kinds of debauchery in mind, but Eivor’s pleasure is on the forefront of her mind. 

She turns them swiftly, pinning Eivor to the mattress. She raises a surprised eyebrow, and Randvi grins back, winking. 

They kiss languidly after, Randvi raising her hips to take off the last remaining piece of clothing. Her underwear. 

Eivor’s eyes darken a shade, and she takes hold of her waist. “You’re so beautiful, Randvi.” 

“Let me love you, Eivor.” 

The blonde Warrior closes her eyes as she feels a finger slipping through her folds. Randvi ventures down and settles between Eivor’s legs. 

She places small kisses along her thighs, her fingers inching towards Eivor’s entrance. Time stands still when she drives carefully in. 

Eivor sucks a breath in, her back arching off the bed when Randvi picks up the speed of her fingers. She kisses her pelvis and then takes a long swipe with her tongue, her fingers moving in sync with it. 

The air in the room grows hot and humid as Eivor is nearing her release. She moans, grasps at her bedsheet and welcomes the tingling feeling in her stomach.

“Come for me, love.” 

Eivor moans, arching off the bed as she rides her orgasm with Randvi’s guidance. 

Randvi smiles as she crawls back up, pulling the covers with her. She settles next to Eivor, kissing her lover's neck. 

It takes a few seconds when Eivor opens her eyes again. 

“Kiss me…” 

Randvi leans over and kisses her softly. Eivor sighs and pulls her closer, tasting herself on her lips. 

“What are we going to do now?” 

Randvi knew that this question was coming. 

“I can’t imagine a life where I don’t love you, Eivor. I need to settle things with Sigurd and then...we could...explore more?” 

Eivor swallows as she looks her in the eyes. 

“That sounds nice, yes. I’d like that.” 

“I should feel guilty...but this felt so right, still does.” 

Eivor nods and brushes her hands along Randvi’s side. “I feel the same, but Sigurd may never forgive me.” 

“Sigurd and I are no lovers...we married because of the alliance.” 

Eivor knows this and still, Sigurd doesn’t like to share or let someone else move into his territory.

“Let’s keep this between us for now and we’ll figure things out, okay?” 

Randvi nods and snuggles closer to Eivor, her breath ghosting along her neck. 

“I love you too, Randvi. Always have.” 

  
  


FIN


End file.
